Nishiki Ryouma
Nishiki Ryouma (錦龍馬) is a major supporting character in Chrono Stone. He is a midfielder for Raimon, Entaku no Kishi, El Dorado Team 01 and Chrono Storm. Being Mixi Maxed with Sakamoto Ryouma, he became the 5th member of the Ultimate Eleven, being discribed as a super tricky midfielder in the Hasha no Seiten. Appearance He has black hair that is long and tied with a blue elastic in a pony tail. He has dark brown eyes. He is taller compared to most of the Raimon members. He has dark skin and large eyebrows. Personality Nishiki Ryouma is a carefree and aloof strong midfielder of Raimon. It also seems that Nishiki left an impression on Midor. he still retains his personality, and because of his keshin, he didn’t get brainwashed by Beta after Raimon lost to Protocol Omega 2.0. This shows that his keshin was the result of his love for soccer, and that something like ‘mind control’ wouldn’t affect him just like the other keshin users of the Raimon team. Throughout the series, he is shown to have his personality more shown and revealed, having a lead role in some ‘comedy’ parts. An example would be that he doesn’t understand a single thing that Professor Crossword was explaining about alternate timelines. This also goes to show that he was actually a ‘bit’ of a slow learner about ‘scientific’ stuff along with Midori. Another thing notable was Nishiki is shown to have taken up more things he never expected to do, like playing an old style of a drum in which ended up with Midori getting angry at Nishiki and also him getting angry at Midori. Another thing unexpected was that Nishiki wearing make up for infiltrating the festival, which ended up as a failure. Though, another thing noticeable is that he has respect for elders, since when Daisuke (as a Chrono Stone) was shouting at Nishiki for not understanding the importance of getting Oda Nobunaga’s aura for the Mixi Max, Nishiki wasn’t shown to be angry at Daisuke, but he felt a bit discouraged though. As Shinsuke noted, he has a way of making his teammates more confident. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, he was seen eating rice balls and joined Karate Club in which Tenma feels like it's obvious that Nishiki also doesn‘t remember soccer either. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 5, he was shown to be incredibly confused by the explanation of the parallel worlds of Dr. Arno Crossword. In the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, he used Bushin Renzan but it was easily stopped by Zanou who stopped it without using any hissatsu. In Episode 6, he summoned his keshin again but failed against Beta's Keshin Armed. In the end, he and the other keshin users were the only ones who didn't leave the Raimon team. In Episode 7, he is seen with the other Keshin users from Raimon at God Eden training to master Keshin Armed, however, he doesn't succeed in the end. Then he takes on Team A5 along with Shinsuke, Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma. Sengoku Era In Episode 12, he is yelled at by Endou Daisuke because Nishiki suggested that they should just get the aura of Hideyoshi instead of Nobunaga. In Episode 14, he wanted to dance but Midori said that he should drum and he asked why, which the others were seen laughing. Like the others, he got arrested when Shindou failed to Mixi Max with Nobunaga. In Episode 15, he was shocked when Shindou said to Nobunaga that he will not rule in Japan. When they were seen eating, he stated why Shindou said that he was very brave to tell the truth to Nobunaga, which Shindou replies that he isn't the type of person that will believe lies, which Nishiki stated that the next time Mixi Max will work but Shindou said that it will not. He also was seen training for the match. In Episode 16, he used his Keshin and wanted to block Beta 's Shoot Command K02 but failed. Three Kingdom Era In Episode 23, as the match against Terracotta started, he tried to steal the ball from one of them, but was violent tackled instead. He later tried to score a goal with Denrai Houtou, but it was blocked by Beam Kobushi. Nishiki was later dribbled by Transmove. After Shinsuke stopped Gear Drive with Buttobi Punch, he made a pass to Taiyou, who proceeds to score Raimon's second goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's Sunshine Force. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Technique': 120 *'Block': 102 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 112 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 85 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime= *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' (Mixi Max Form) |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' (Mixi Max Form) *'OF Noburiryuu' *'OF Acrobat Keep' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' (Mixi Max form) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KHA Nishiki Ryouma + Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Nishimoto' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT 3D Reflector' *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shinsei Raimon' Gallery Trivia *In the manga of Chrono Stone, he joined the tennis club, but in the anime, he joined the karate club. *In Bakumatsu era, he refers to Sakamoto and himself as "Double Ryoumas". Category:Midfielders Category:Mixi Max User Category:Earth Characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Raimon Category:Boys Category:Chrono Storm Category:Featured Articles Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 01 Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan